detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Game of Clones/@comment-72.27.78.212-20140104022957/@comment-92.20.27.48-20140104223528
What was Mr Ping doing in Korea? What is his involvement in the MWF and the council? the pings are probably from korea originally. he worked for MWF, the reasons and specifics are unknown. Why did the Ping family have to leave Korea? Probably to work at MWF headcourters What is the Serpent's story? Why does the medallion smell bad, why does he wear it and how did he get it? How was he separated from his family? How did he get mixed up with the Council? Clearly he is the unknown son/clone of his son. the rest is unknown. Though he probably joined the council to find his dad. Why are the Pings' birthmarks special? Why do they have to be covered up? unkown why they are special, probably something to do with mr nigma and the book. they are covered up as 'protection' either to hide them or protect the person with the birthmark. How is Jenny's mom also involved in the conspirarcy? she seem to be one of scientist on the brainwashing team. How is Brandy's mom also involved in the conspirarcy? probably to cover up the legal tracks, she is a judge. How are Biffy's parents also involved in the conspirarcy? they work for the MWF creating different technology What is Mann, Wurst and Finnwich? I remember that one member is dead...the woman called Mann but how are Finnwich and Wurst involved, especially since they now seem to be enemies? MWF is a company, named after the 3 founders. Finnwich and Wurst were founders, Finnwich left the company for some reason (probably difference in opinions) What happened to the missing teachers (from season 1)? Okay, we know they got sent to Coral Grove but why? They were sent there because they knew too much. What happened to Lynch, the siblings in the council memeber and Niles Peg who fell into comas? sent to coral grove Why does Cam's third grade teacher look so evil? no answer Who/What is the leader of the council and how did he come to look like that? isn't cassandra the leader? the one you are talking about probably experimented on himself, rumoured to be tazworm dna What is the council's master plan? the isn't known, clearly something to do with a nigma high. Is the council a part of MWF or does MWF control them? How is Lynch's factory incolved? The council works/owns MWF. Lynch's factory is owned by MWF used to create/experiment with mind control liquids What is the significance of Alexander Nigma, founder of the school? (Why did Wurst just tell Tina that A. Nigma would be proud of her???) Mr nigma clearly set up alot of things. he would be proud of the her determination because he did create a school for the young What is the significance of the brother of the founder of school, the first janitor, who has this fancy portrait that reflected the beam of light during the eclipse? Did he invent the cleaners? The significance is unknown. lee's father or finnwich invented the cleaners What is the curse of Earl Nigma? can't remember but i think this was addressed in an episode Why can Lee fence so well and why does his tatoo/birthmark glow when he fights? he was taught by his father. it reacted to the pyramid under the school What's the deal with Green Apple Splat? Wasn't the factory destroyed? MWF funded green apple splat for mass mind control dispense. it was but its a big company which could be rebuilt plus MWF could create splat Did the Down with Lee club just forgive him? not sure, either way lee doesn't care nor were they any good against lee Why were the loser kids brainwashed? test subjects Why is there a dangerous mythical animal in the school? well it was domesticated, and not many are attacked by it, plus its the mascott What special relationship does this animal have with Lee? not much really, as far as we know, except both are against the council Why did the Tazelwurm destory Ms Ping file? someone answered this already Why do the clones turn to dust? when in pods they are 'cooking' opening it ealry destablises them. Why were famous people cloned? why not? Who created the blue tazelworms and why are they under the school? And in the factory? MWF Who built the pyramid and what is its signifance? Alexander nigma,why is unknown What are the so-called 'secrets of the universe' that Finnwich saw in the book? unknown What did Finnwich mean about waiting a century for the pyramid to open? it opens once a century, MWF and the school are clearly older then we thought How is Lee important to the "prophecy?" unkown Why are there undeground tunnels all over the place? evil corp moving around without anyone knowning Why is Lee unhypnotisable? Why is Biffy unhypnotisable? both was explained to be chance genetic mutations in them What's Barage's story? MWF scientist, army guy, teacher What is the deal with the hazmats? Especially all the different kinds? robots for different stuff What happened to the brainwashing project? shutdown Is Lee's mom really a clone?...Really? yes Why are there two Principal's Wurst? clones Where did Mrs Ping learn to fight? genetic doner What is the connection between the librarian and Finnwich? she probably was hit with something? unknown How did Holger get superpowers (and how come he hasn't used them the past few epsidoes)? he got hit with a beam of light, he doesn't have control of them